transformersgreatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Laserbeak
Laserbeak (レーザービーク, Rēzābīku) may say the least, of the Deployers who stand with Soundwave, but he quickly distinguishes himself, as his powerful laser attacks can pin down an Autobot attack force... when it isn't cutting them to shreds. Biography :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) His Cybertronian mode is a Cybertronian disk. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Megatron *Shockwave *Soundwave *Minicon Deployers **Frenzy **Rumble **Ravage *other Decepticons Familiy *AllSpark (creator) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Laserbeak future Laserbeak] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Unicron *Scraplets Weapons & Abilities History Laserbeak recorded a communication between Zeta Prime and the Autobots, allowing the Decepticons to pinpoint the other Primes probable location. When the captive Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were brought before Shockwave in the Kaon Prison, Laserbeak swooped down and perched on his arm. It soon turned out, however, that Prime's team had allowed themselves to be captured so they could rescue Zeta Prime, and as they escaped and made their way through the prison, Laserbeak could be spotted lurking in the shadows, watching their progress, at three different locations. By the time Prime's group made it to Soundwave's laboratory, where Zeta Prime was being held Laserbeak had reunited with his master, and joined Soundwave in battling the Autobots. Laserbeak served as Soundwave's last line of defense in the clash, ejecting from his chest and screeching across the lab at high speeds, blasting laser bursts onto the Autobots below. He was eventually downed, however, and accompanied Soundwave in a hasty retreat, but not before Soundwave fatally wounded Zeta Prime. Laserbeak was at Soundwave's side during the assault on Iacon that nearly destroyed the Ark. In a surprising lack of judgement, he flew past a rampaging Optimus Prime, leading the Autobot leader to where Soundwave was disguised as a light fixture. Luckily for both Decepticons, they were in such a place Optimus was unable to get a clear shot and managed to retreat. Laserbeak was with Soundwave when the Combaticons and Starscream brought Optimus in as their prisoner. He also somehow missed the massive-sized Autobot who snuck up on the Decepticons and blasted Megatron to extreme damage. He wisely fled with the remaining Decepticons. Laserbeak was instrumental in repairing Megatron in Soundwave's laboratory in Kaon, recovering the Techvolt used to reactivate the Decepticon leader. This earned him an affectionate scratch on the head from the notoriously unemotional Communications Officer. When Megatron tried to do the same, the irate Minicon nipped at him, amusing the warlord. During the assault on the Autobot defenses keeping the Decepticons prisoners when they were ambushed, Laserbeak was with Soundwave throughout the battle. He was next seen aboard the Nemesis. He joined Soundwave and Rumble in boarding the Ark as it fleds in space, successfully fending off the Autobots and shut down their anti-air cannons. Unfortunately, Bumblebee soon replaces the fuse, ascending up a lift to the defense tower and reactivating all of the Ark's guns. He wasn't seen after, though presumably he was sucked into the collapsing rip in Space-Time along with everyone else. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Mini-Cons Category:Cybertronian Category:Surveillance specialists Category:Spies Category:Decepticon spies